Behind Closed Doors
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Haven't you always wondered what your favorite HP ending canon couples do behind closed doors? Here's a few scenarios with Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Hannah, Rolf/Luna, and Draco/Astoria. PLEASE REVIEW! :)


**A/N: Ever wonder what you're favorite HP canon couples do behind closed doors? Let's find out...**

**JKR owns all copyright, she made my life so much better by writing the Harry Potter series :) Plz review guyz, you rock my socks! **

**This is set after graduation, so c. 1998-99. (they're 17-18ish)**

* * *

**So, what do Harry and Ginny do behind closed doors?**

Harry was so excited, Ginny was coming home for the holidays. Ever since graduation, he'd missed Ginny while she was still off at Hogwarts. He'd decided to cook a fancy dinner to suprise her, he was just pouring two glasses of merlot when there was knock at the door.

"Coming!" he called, rushing to open the front door of his small London flat.

"Harry!" Ginny squeaked, jumping into his arms as soon as he'd opened the door.

"Ginny!" Harry grinned, kissing her full on the lips as he carried her into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind them.

They collapsed on the large leather sofa, snogging. Finally, Ginny pulled away "Oh how I've missed these times," she panted with an amused giggle. Harry grinned again and ran his fingers through her long red hair. "Me too Gin, me too..." he whispered.

Ginny smiled "Do I smell a delicious home cooked meal?" she asked.

Harry nodded "Just for you, and I may or may not have used magic to make it taste good," he laughed.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Let's eat," she giggled.

They went over and sat at the kitchen table. Harry slid Ginny a glass of merlot across the table, grinning. "Cheers," Ginny smiled, clinking her glass against his. Harry grinned "Cheers," he repeated.

Ginny twirled her lasagna around her fork "This is delicious, so did you use magic or did you actually make this? Don't even think about lying to me Harry James Potter, you know it never works..." she asked playfully.

Harry laughed "What do you think? I can't cook!" he exclaimed.

Ginny giggled again "I knew it, you're a sly, sly man, Harry Potter!" she said.

Harry grinned "Is that good or bad?" he asked mischeviously.

Ginny considered this for a moment "Let's take this to your bedroom, and you tell me..." she said, a mischevious smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Harry smiled "Okay, let's," he went over and picked her up, grinning as they walked down the hall to his bedroom.

**...fool around and cook fancy dinners!**

* * *

**Now, what do Ron and Hermione do behind closed doors?**

Ron sat in the small flat he shared with George, he had the whole place to himself because George was on a date with Angelina. Bored, he decided to send an owl to Hermione and invite her over.

He grabbed his favorite quil and inkwell and a scrap piece of parchment, then quickly scribbled a note to Hermione.

_Hey 'Mione,_

_I'm really bored, George is out with Angelina. _

_I was wondering if maybe you'd want to floo over and hang out, if you aren't too busy reading a book or something._

_Let me know as soon as you can,_

_~Ron_

He attached it to his owl's beak and told it to deliver the letter to Hermione. He then sat back down on the sofa, waiting, waiting, waiting, until he saw the owl flying back towards the window with something in it's beak.

Rushing to the window, he let his owl back inside and eagerly grabbed the piece of parchment. He unfolded it to read Hermione's response.

_Hi Ron,_

_Sure I'd love to come and hang out. No I was not reading a book, I know, shocker. Shut up, I know you're laughing you git._

_I'll be there in a few minutes,_

_~Hermione_

Ron grinned to himself, Hermione was going to be there soon. He quickly picked up around the apartment so she wouldn't scold him about how messy it was. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

He rushed over to open it, Hermione smiled at him. "Hey Hermione, come in!" he greeted brightly.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione nodded, walking into the apartment. "Did you clean? It looks good," she commented.

"Yeah, see I can do stuff!" Ron laughed.

Hermione giggled "Well that's good to know," she said.

Ron grinned "So what do you want to do?" he asked. "Besides talk about that book you said you weren't reading," he added in a joking tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes "I swear I wasn't reading Ronald! I was on the computer, I'm still trying to track down my mum and dad in Australia," she explained.

Ron cocked an eyebrow "Okay first off, what the bloody hell is a computer? And why are your parents in Australia?" he wanted to know.

Hermione laughed "A computer is a muggle technological device that allows people to access the internet, a place where you can do research and look things up. My parents are still in Australia because that's where I sent them when I wiped their memories last summer, I still haven't been able to track their exact location," she replied.

Ron nodded "Oh, cool..." he mused. "Sorry, so what did you want to do?" he added curiously.

Hermione shrugged "Have you ever played checkers?" she asked.

Ron looked confused "Is that like wizard's chess?" he inquired.

Hermione shook her head "No, it's sort of like it I suppose, but it's a really popular muggle game, I brought it with me to show you," she said, grabbing a rectangular box from her bag.

Ron grinned "Okay cool, let's play!" he said. "I'll get us some Firewhiskey," he added, getting up. He shuffled into the kitchen and poured them both a glass of Firewhiskey, then brought them back and sat down on the floor across from Hermione.

They played one round, and in no time, Hermione beat Ron. "You may be an expert at wizard's chess, but muggle games you don't stand a chance," she boasted.

Ron sipped his Firewhiskey "Good game 'Mione, good game," he clinked his glass against hers. Hermione smiled "You want a rematch don't you?" she asked. Ron nodded "You bet," he grinned.

**...play checkers and drink Firewhiskey!**

* * *

**Then, what do Neville and Hannah do behind closed doors?**

Hannah sat at the kitchen table in the flat she shared with Neville above The Leaky Cauldron, waiting for him get home from "guy's night" with Seamus and Dean and an errand she'd asked him to run. Just then there were six knocks on their front door, Hannah smiled to herself. "What's the password?" she called.

"Merlin's balls," a voice called from behind the door.

"Get in here," Hannah yelled. She poured two glasses of foaming Butterbeer.

The door bust open and Neville ninja rolled across the floor before springing back up on his feet. "Haaannnaaaahhh!" he roared like a lion before charging at her full speed, tackling her to the floor laughing.

Hannah giggled "Neville get off of me!" she squeaked.

Neville grinned "You're one hot Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott, let's say a...bodacious badger?" he whispered playfully.

Hannah giggled again "You're one adorably geeky Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, and that lion's roar was the sexiest noise I've ever heard," she said.

"Is it?" Neville laughed.

"Oh yes," Hannah replied. "Did you bring the stuff?" she added excitedly. She got up and grabbed the Butterbeers then sat back down on the floor.

Neville grinned again "Of course I did, check it out," he said. He reached into his sweatshirt and grabbed a plastic bag. Hannah smiled as he opened it to reveal a muggle videogame system with two controllers and a racing game disc. "Brilliant," she clapped excitedly.

"I've never seen anything like this before, it's so cool!" Neville exclaimed, taking a swig of his Butterbeer.

"I used to play with my cousins on my Mum's side, since some of them are muggles, I wasn't very good though," Hannah giggled. "How did you manage to find one of these anyways?" she asked, sipping the foam off of her own Butterbeer.

Neville smirked "Dean knows a guy," he said.

Hannah rolled her eyes "You're amazing," she gushed, grasping him in a tight bear hug as he pulled her into his lap.

"I know," Neville laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay let's plug this thing in," Hannah giggled, connecting the cables and plugging it into the wall and the muggle television that Neville purchased on Hannah's insistance.

She handed him a controller as the game started, they played six rounds, Neville won every time. "How do you keep beating me?" Hannah whined, flashing Neville her best puppy dog eyes.

Neville laughed "I dunno, want me to let you win one?" he offered jokingly.

Hannah slapped his arm "Merlin's beard, no I don't want you to 'let' me win anything!" she giggled playfully.

Neville shrugged "It's a shame, heard the loser gets a prize," he said.

Hannah looked at him, amused. "Is that so?" she asked, cocking a honey blonde eyebrow in his direction.

Neville nodded "Oh yeah, definitely," he grinned. "Want to know what it is?" he asked mischeviously, getting up and taking off his sweatshirt.

Hannah considered it for a minute "I do," she decided, smiling.

Neville grinned "Cool, meet me in bed..." he told her, walking off towards their shared bedroom. Hannah giggled and bounced to her feet "Neville wait!" she squeaked, grabbing the Butterbeers and giddily skipping off towards their room.

**...tackle hug, enjoy muggle technology, drink Butterbeer, and fool around when Hannah loses at something!**

* * *

**Okay, what do Rolf and Luna do behind closed doors? (this one is the only one with a different setting, this takes place c. 2006)**

Luna and Rolf were alone in their hotel room in Luxembourg. "Look at this Rolf, I always knew nargles existed!" Luna exclaimed. Rolf looked up from his copy of _The Daily Prophet _to see Luna pointing at something.

"What?" he asked.

"This," Luna smiled her usual dreamy smile.

Rolf got up and walked over by the nightstand next to their bed, on top of it was a big pile of pixie dust. "Hey what happened to the dragon fire mints?" he asked angrily, throwing down his newspaper.

Luna laughed "I told you, the nargles did it, and they left their fairy dust behind!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Rolf dipped his finger in the dust and licked it "It tastes like berries, damn bloody nargles!" he grumbled.

"Oh my, your brain is full off wrackspurts," Luna commented, putting on her spectraspecs.

"Damn it, these little things are constantly harassing me!" Rolf said, swatting at the side of his head with the newspaper.

Luna picked up their wizard's travelling guide to Luxembourg and flipped to the mystical creatures section. "Look at this, it says that the nargle and wrackspurt populations are twice what they are in England here!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Rolf patted the other side of the sofa and Luna sat down next to him "You see? And there's also several exotic fairy species!" she told him.

"Merlin, we're going to be busy the rest of the week!" Rolf grinned.

"Oh yes, that's why I'm taking good notes, I've been staying up late at night to read up on all the places we travel to, lots of information," Luna said.

Rolf nodded and looked over Luna's notes that she'd gathered "Wow," he breathed in awe. "I didn't know the thestrals here are red instead of grayish blue!"

Luna grinned "How about you stay up late and read tonight then, I'm tired," she said. Rolf was about to protest but Luna had already climbed into bed and shut off the bedside light.

**...talk about their wacky magical creatures discoveries!**

* * *

**Finally, what do Draco and Astoria do behind closed doors?**

It was the winter holidays and Astoria was back from Hogwarts, she and Draco were lounging around in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor by the crackling fireplace and drinking champagne.

"My sister's an idiot," Astoria giggled, taking a swig of champagne.

"Leave it to Daphne to end up with that dunce Goyle," Draco scoffed.

Astoria shot him a weird look "I thought you were friends with him?" she asked.

Draco shook his head "Nah, he was just one of my goons," he shrugged.

Astoria nodded "Oh, I see," she laughed and took another sip of her sparkling champagne.

Draco laughed "But you know who's a real idiot?" he grinned. Astoria shook her head "No, who?" she asked. Draco snickered "Potter," he replied, taking a swig of his own champagne.

Astoria giggled "Still on about that Potter bloke are you?" she asked, amused.

Draco cocked an eyebrow "Still on about your sister are you?" he countered, equally amused.

"I see your point," Astoria said.

"Do you?" Draco asked, grinning.

Astoria nodded "Yes," she replied.

Draco laughed again "Cheers to all those sorry idiot blokes and bitches out there who wish they were us," he said, raising his glass.

"Cheers to them," Astoria agreed with a smirk as they clinked their glasses.

**...talk crap about people they don't like over champagne!**

* * *

**A/N: Well that was my mini fanfic that I was tired and couldn't think of exactly what to write for the other one so I wrote this...I hope you liked it!:) Plz review!**


End file.
